A memory system may include multiple memory banks, each of which may include multiple memory devices. Such memory devices may include dual-inline memory modules (DIMMs), including non-volatile DIMMs (NVDIMMs). Some memory systems may include interleaved memory where memory addresses may be spread across the multiple memory banks.